


Don't Let Me Go, Hold on Tight

by Innocentfighter



Series: Safe and Sound [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce is trying, Custody Battle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Loss of Parent(s), Nightmares, Promises, Protective Bruce Wayne, Willis Todd can suck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: Willis Todd is an asshole. He's currently an asshole on Bruce's property and he wants that man no where near his sons.





	Don't Let Me Go, Hold on Tight

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this series isn't Jason Todd centric. I have a whole timeline. I'm writing other things with the boys. I promise, there's one more Jason & Bruce fic coming in the near future and then it's Dick and Tim's turn.

Bruce settles down in the plush chair in his office. It had been a long time since he had a night to himself. Dick had sprained his knee during patrol the previous night, so to keep Dick off it Bruce called patrol off for the night. Not to mention it meant that he could spend time with his boys without having to worry about the time. Jason hadn’t been himself these past few days, which made this break even more welcome.

Alfred had told him that Jason only seemed to calm down if Bruce was somewhere nearby. Bruce was concerned, Jason was an independent child and usually acted as if he didn’t need anyone.

“Master Bruce?” Alfred appears in the doorway, “there’s a gentleman requesting to speak with you.”

“Did he give a name?” Bruce stands.

“He claimed he would only speak with you.”

Bruce frowns. Alfred’s tone is less than friendly. He moves past the butler and towards the front door. There’s an uneasy feeling spiking in his gut. It was too late for casual guests. Part of him focuses his senses to the second floor, the second it sounds like his boys are in danger he would know.

There was no one in the hall. It was hard to imagine Alfred leaving anyone outside. The butler glides passed him and opens the door. Bruce doesn’t know the man, but his face was familiar. He keeps his face neutral and the man scowls.

“I’m afraid I don’t know you,” Bruce says politely.

“Course not,” the scowl deepens, “why would Bruce Wayne care about trash from Crime Alley?”

Bruce narrows his eyes.

“Though, suppose it didn’t stop you from takin’ the kid in.”

He steps forward to block the doorway, effectively cutting the man’s entrance off. His muscles are as tight as cords, “who are you.”

“Willis Todd,” Willis spits, “and I’m here for my kid.”

It took Bruce several seconds for him to get his initial reaction under control. He wasn’t sure how he had missed this news, or how Jason knew before him. Suddenly Jason’s behavior made sense.

“You are supposed to be in jail,” Bruce says slowly, hiding his anger.

“Parole,” Willis replies popping the p.

Bruce truthfully didn’t know how he kept himself from acting on his anger, “you aren’t going anywhere near Jason.”

They never spoke about Willis, at least beyond where he was. As Batman, Bruce has seen enough abused kids to know the signs. He would have to be dead before Jason went back to a situation like that. Jason had lived on the streets before, and it had been pure luck Bruce found him.

“Can’t see how you can stop it, I’m his blood and I ain’t sign his adoption papers.”

“It won’t stand in court,” _how did I never consider this?_

“We’ll see,” Willis sneers.

“What is your point?” Bruce asks, his voice barely above a growl.

“He’s my kid,” Willis says flippantly, “he owes me for housing him.”

Bruce bites back the growl that threatens to leave his throat. There’s something else Willis wants Jason for. He knows that there’s no hope for Willis to win against him in a court case, not with the lawyers Bruce keeps on retainer. The problem, and likely what Willis was after, was where Jason would be placed during litigation. It was entirely possible that the courts may place him back under Willis’ guardianship.

“Leave,” Bruce orders.

“I’ll be leaving you,” Willis mock salutes, “make sure to tell the kid I’m coming for him.”

The door slams in Willis’ face. Bruce doesn’t care that it was rude, but if he was in Willis’ presence any longer he would be able to restrain himself. Alfred returns from where he went to, the older man looks exhausted. Bruce nods, unsure of the question he was answering. Right now he just needs to see Jason.

He walks briskly towards the stairs only to balk up at the wide blue eyes staring at him from the top of the flight.

“Jay,” Bruce practically runs up to him.

“He was here,” Jason mumbles, “he’s gonna- I don’t wanna go back.”

It brakes Bruce’s heart to hear Jason sound so scared. He moves slowly, to avoid startling him. Jason recoils and presses himself against the wall. Bruce resists the urge to follow him. His entire being aches at the thought of his kids hurting and him being unable to comfort them.

“Jason, I swear to you,” Bruce speaks firmly but gently, “you won’t have to go back to him.”

Jason eyes him, his gaze fills with a mix of wariness and hope. Bruce realizes that Jason has never had a reason to trust an adult outside of his mother. This is Jason trying to make up his mind about Bruce.

“You swear?” Jason whispers.

“On my parent’s grave.”

That relaxes Jason somewhat. Bruce sees his shoulders drop, it still wasn’t enough that he felt comfortable moving into Jason’s space. He needs Jason to feel safe with him, its been four months since the last incident and he could never figure out how much he damaged their relationship. Bruce has been careful since then to not raise his voice or act in anger around Jason.

_God,_ the terror in Jay’s eyes that day. How ready he had been to bolt, all because Bruce slammed his hands down on the disk out of frustration with a case.

“The court might make me leave,” Jason suddenly mumbles.

Bruce blinks, “they would be wrong. I’ll do everything I can, but you’ll help if you the court anything Willis did to hurt you.”

Jason is already shaking his head, “no. Willis will- no.”

“Okay,” Bruce visually leans back, “I won’t make you, but you can always say yes later if you feel like you can and you feel safe enough and it’s your choice.”

Jason nods but looks a little dazed.

“Let’s get you back to bed.”

“Can I-" Jason stops, “nevermind.”

“Bruce gives a gentle smile, “you can ask me anything.”

Jason rubs the back of his head, “can I stay in your room tonight?”

That wasn’t the question he was expecting, but he doesn’t hesitate in his response, “of course.”

There was a slight hitch in Jason’s breathing and his eyes turn glassy.

“Do you want to go back to sleep now or do you want to wait a little bit?”

When he first adopted Dick those initial nights were sleepless, and he learned that just forcing Dick back to sleep was the fastest way for Dick to have another nightmare. He’s not sure what works for Jason yet since the boy tries to do everything on his own, and there weren’t any parenting books that covered adopting a previously homeless kid who's never had anyone to depend on.

Bruce’s hope is that Jason will eventually accept that he wasn’t going to be put out on the street again.

“Can you read to me?” The request was so quiet Bruce almost missed it.

“Have something in mind?”

Jason lights up, “Touching Spirit Bear! Mr. Johnson says that I should read it, but he also says its kind of violent.”

Bruce wants to say know, he’s worried that a violent story is the last thing Jason needs, but he doesn’t want to say no, it could be cathartic, “go and grab it, I’ll be in my room.”

A soft smile forms on Jason’s face, it’s not as blinding as Dick’s but it’s just as soothing for Bruce. He knows he can’t lose Jason (or Dick), and he’s afraid of what could happen if he did. His boys are the most important thing in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts in the comments below! Criticism is always welcome so long as it's phrased nicely!


End file.
